


【凛零】Sacrifice

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu





	【凛零】Sacrifice

他想，也许他从来就没有在他和兄长的关系中赢得过掌控权。

小时候他是黏在兄长身后的小尾巴，紧紧地拽着他的衣袖，只露出一角猩红色的眼眸。明明是他的生日宴会，他却连个招呼也不敢打。而大他两岁的朔间零已经能像小大人一样落落大方地与客人攀谈，再转过身摸一摸他的脑袋，向对方介绍这是他的宝贝弟弟凛月，微笑着鼓励他站出来。

那时的哥哥是他全部、也是唯一的憧憬。

那年生日，他吹熄了蜡烛，虔诚地许下了两个愿望。

想要变成哥哥那样的人，想要和哥哥永远在一起。

六岁时许下的愿望，被十六岁的朔间凛月踩在脚底。

之后他的生日愿望里没有哥哥，也没有朔间零。

久违的，朔间零同他一起过生日时，问他今年许下了什么愿望，有没有提到哥哥的。他漫不经心地开口：“希望某个自称是我兄长的家伙赶紧把他的头从我肩上拿走，自己跳进垃圾桶里。”

“唔……真是薄情啊。凛月都长这么大了，进入了叛逆期。吾辈可是还记得小时候的凛月说要娶哥哥做新娘的事哦。”

他原以为朔间凛月会恼羞成怒让他闭嘴或是摔下蛋糕就走，可他的弟弟垂下了眼眸，沉默了许久，嘴唇动了动，“那时他是真的以为，哥哥需要他来保护。”他的语气很淡，话语也是轻的，带了些许寡淡的嘲讽，像是初雪中飘落的第一枚雪花，却冷得钻心彻骨。

那个体弱的，只能待在拉好厚窗帘的房间里的透明的孩子怀着勇气喊出他想要保护哥哥。而能够站在阳光下，拥有了许多伙伴的他，终于明白他从来没有离开哥哥的保护圈，纵使他奋力挣扎想要摆脱，却始终在朔间零的保护之下。而他憎恨这一点。

他强硬地与兄长划清界限，拒绝掉所有朔间零的好意。加入与学生会半点关系都没有的组合，连哥哥也不再叫，对其视若不见，听见“朔间零的弟弟”就把说话人暴打一遍，签字时只用Ritsu，省却他们共同的姓氏。但那如出一辙的鸦羽一样的墨发，幽红通透的眸子，苍白如纸的皮肤和见不得太阳的嗜睡体质，却永恒地证明着他们拥有着同一份血缘，是世间最不可分割的兄弟。朔间凛月以为他会讨厌这个，但他隐约察觉了自己心中潜藏的那份隐蔽的喜悦。

他的发小衣更真绪小心翼翼地询问他是不是和兄长的关系不好，兄长的追随者兼队友大神晃牙让他对哥哥好一点。但他们都觉得如果有谁能了解朔间零，那必定是他的弟弟朔间凛月。但是很显然，他辜负了他们对他的期待，没有人能看见真正的朔间零。

他终于明白了，他讨厌的不是抛下他的哥哥，而是对此无能为力的自己。

所以他决定换一种方式。

“凛、凛月……”

朔间零痛苦地蹙着眉，天鹅似的颈向后拗去，朔间凛月顺势咬住了他的喉结，牙齿细细碾磨出紫红色的印子，如同墨水在白纸上洇开，纤维被勾画得清晰可见。他被一把推倒至柔软蓬松的床，棉絮轻柔地将他裹起，连同枕被里朔间凛月的气息。这是他弟弟的房间，对方在门上挂上朔间零不得入内的牌子，却又坏心眼地将侵犯他的地点选在此地。

朔间凛月俯下身来，“现在后悔已经来不及了哦，我给过拒绝的机会了。你不是很擅长做这种事吗？拒绝无理取闹的弟弟什么的。”他露出孩童般乖巧无害的笑容，猩红的眼眸里翻滚的却是汹涌的恶意与情欲。他的嘴唇缓慢移至朔间零耳根，吐息都带着石榴般馥郁的香气，朔间零恍然发觉他的脸庞渐渐有了分明的轮廓，不像小时候那个乖乖叫着哥哥的白白软软团子，少年的每个动作都带着致命的危险与吸引力。

吸。引。力。

“答应躺到弟弟的床上被弟弟干——事情发展成这样都是哥哥的错，我说的对吗，哥哥？”

背德的负罪感电流般窜上他的脊髓，朔间零不安地想要挣脱，那双手却已灵巧地解开他的裤子，布料一寸一寸从腿上褪落的触感过于鲜明，偏偏朔间凛月一点也不着急，慢条斯理如进行糕点制作前的准备工序，就好像无声地嘲笑他根本就没想着逃脱。

惯常掌控全局的魔王陛下，此刻被自己的弟弟压倒在床上，对方钳制的力度并不算大，若他愿意，的确能够轻轻松松地摆脱。可那之后呢？也许凛月再也不会理他了。同之前那般半推半就地拒绝不一样，朔间零有预感，若是他这次拒绝了，就等同于亲手将他们的联系斩断。从凛月近乎绝望地向他宣泄那畸变的感情，在亲情空缺的期间拐了歪道的阴暗角落里生出的绮丽的花，这份感情就已经不是朔间凛月一个人的梦魇，它就像藤蔓一样疯长，把他们二人都困在不见天日的黑暗森林里。他当然可以选择从中抽离，可那就要留凛月一个人在牢笼里。他的弟弟在向他求救，他可爱的、血脉相连的、曾经被他丢下的弟弟在向他求救。就算是地狱，他也得向他伸出手。

于是朔间零伸出了手，勾住了朔间凛月的脖子，主动吻上了少年的嘴唇。他们的嘴唇都是凉的，因为贴近彼此厮磨所以生出些许热度，朔间零的舌尖缠住了弟弟的，引导般教会对方如何舔舐过口腔黏膜，如何酿造出缠绵不断的水声，于是朔间凛月按照他的教导掠夺他口中的津液，连呼吸的余裕也不给他剩下。待到弟弟将这个漫长的吻分开时，朔间零已经软了腰在床榻上，他面色潮红，胸口因呼吸剧烈起伏着，朔间凛月一颗一颗剥开他衬衫的扣子，冰凉的手指触碰到敏感的皮肤就激起一阵战栗，察觉到他的反应后，那些手指更放肆地在他身上游走，拧住胸口殷红的一点，揉得那个小粒充血肿胀。吃痛感让他倒吸一口凉气，胯下的性器却如受电击般更加兴奋地挺翘，前端吐出的清液润湿了内裤，布料甚至能把形状勾勒得清清楚楚。

朔间凛月像发现了什么有趣的东西一样，掌心随意在上面按了一把，蓬勃的性器蹭着他的手掌，清液沾到了他手上。他眉头微挑，作出不可置信地吃惊模样，“哈？我原来以为哥哥只是好心地帮我一把，所以有着这种肮脏想法的不止我一个人？对自己的弟弟也硬得起来吗？真了不起啊，兄长。”他是十足十的小恶魔，天生一副玩弄人心无辜带邪的好皮相，即使是恶意地把手掌上的清液抹到兄长脸上，也还是可爱又乖巧，丝毫不觉自己在做什么错事——也许得怪朔间零对弟弟太过纵容。

不过是再正常不过的生理反应。可朔间零还是喘息着说出弟弟想要听到的话，“吾辈同样也渴望着凛月——唔！！！凛月！！”

朔间凛月的回应是折起他的腿，把方才拧开的润滑剂一股脑倒在他腿间，手指毫不犹豫地捅进那个未经人事的穴口，直逼着朔间零腿间一阵抽搐，话语硬生生被扯断，痛感来得太过迅猛，他无暇顾及到弟弟眼中转瞬即逝的痛苦。

少年的手指又细又长，那是钢琴演奏者的手指，灵活地在穴内活动开拓着，按压在内壁就像按上钢琴的黑白二色琴键，被侵犯的感觉从未有过如此的强烈。大抵是多亏朔间凛月倒空了的半瓶润滑剂，初始被刺入的痛感过后，朔间零的适应都还算良好。不，应该说良好过分了。透明晶亮的润滑剂在后穴里随着手指的拨弄发出咕啾咕啾的水声，无规律的剐蹭之中肠壁逐渐尝到了些许甜头，软肉波浪般起伏着层层挤压着手指，朔间凛月见状往内依次添了两根——在那之前还装模作样地询问兄长是否可以，逼得朔间零沙哑着嗓音艰难地说出最不堪的台词才心满意足地送进去。

朔间凛月的乐感很好，手指总是能以合适的力度踏上琴键。他摸索到了肠壁中不同寻常的一点，只是抚摸就能让兄长软成一滩，小腿无意识地勾住他的腰，试图把距离拉近。他耐心地轻柔地抚摸了一会，朔间零的眼角泛开浅浅的晕红，就像是缓缓绽开的蔷薇一样。朔间凛月忽然起了玩兴，近乎残忍地又重有狠地按了下去。朔间零短促地尖叫出声，如他一般的猩红色眼眸被情欲的迷茫所占据，眼睁睁地看着自己的性器未经抚弄就抽搐着射了出来，零零星星地溅在朔间凛月的深色衬衫上，把气氛衬得更加淫靡。

朔间凛月亲了亲他的额头，亲昵地夸奖他，“哥哥真棒。”

小时候凛月做对了什么向他要表扬时，他也是亲一亲他的额头说，“凛月真棒。”

忽如其来的记忆回溯让他感到难堪，就算是凛月又用那种锋利的语气嘲讽他只被手指玩弄都能玩射也不能让他这么难堪。他都对凛月做了什么呢，是他把凛月变成这样的，如果他那个时候能回头看看他哭泣着不让他离开的弟弟，是不是事情就不会变成这样。朔间零痛苦地闭上了双眼。这从一开始就是对他一个人的刑罚。

朔间凛月却不管他怎么想，性器直直地插入兄长高潮余韵中还在翕张的小穴，紧致的肠壁好好地包裹着他的性器，抽送间都有滑溜溜的液体缠绕。明明是做着世间最不堪的乱伦的情事，朔间凛月却莫名地感到了心安，小时候摔跤了、做了噩梦、被别人欺负，只要跑进兄长的怀中就能得到安慰，好像世间没有什么东西能伤害他，理直气壮的安心感。

早在朔间凛月插进的那一下，朔间零就已经浑身哆嗦着说不出话了。而现在他的弟弟拍了拍他的臀部，把那根东西抽了出去，诱哄着他翻过身来换个姿势。他承受着腰部的酸软和体内他不愿意承认却也无法忽视的空虚感，把自己翻转过来，羞耻地向他抬起后臀。朔间凛月低笑一声，咬着他的耳根唤了一声“乖孩子”，接着便掐着他瘦韧的腰，性器把穴口撑得一丝褶皱也看不见，他挺着腰往里抽送着，一下又一下把兄长干进床榻里，听他的哥哥用破碎的声音叫着他的名字。

凛月、凛月……

他得到他所要的一切了，他如植物般抽条生长的期间没有兄长陪伴的债，如今也已最糟糕的方式连本带利的讨回来了——在朔间零饱怀愧疚的顺从中，他无止尽地满足他的愿望，因为他是他最心爱的弟弟。而他用这个威胁他，那天他说，“你又打算丢下我一个人吗？”于是他的兄长吻住了他的唇，心甘情愿地与他沦为共犯。可是——朔间凛月比谁都清楚，那座被禁忌的藤蔓包围着的牢笼里始终只有他一个人而已。他的兄长未曾怀有对他超过兄长的爱。可朔间零还是献祭般地跳下地狱，在荆棘刺穿他的心脏，业火焚烧他的躯体之前，紧紧地抱住了他。

冰冷的泪珠一颗又一颗啪嗒砸到他光裸的背上，在情欲的快感和理智的痛苦间撕扯着的朔间零恢复了短暂的清明。“没关系的。凛月是我这世界上最爱的弟……是我最爱的人。所以，没关系的。”他想要抱住他，但这个姿势没办法做到，反而是朔间凛月将他环抱起，下颌埋在他肩窝里哭泣，他的手臂环着他的身体，他的头发蹭着他的脸颊，他的眼泪渗进他的皮肤，他的性器还埋在他体内，他们身体里流着相同的血液。

就算不是凛月先开始的，也许有一天他也会发现自己对弟弟的爱发生畸变，一切极其荒诞却又合乎情理，他们有着一样的鸦羽般的墨发，似鸽血如宝石的猩红眼眸，苍白的不可见光的皮肤，他们在暗夜里交媾，他们从出生的那刻就注定了彼此无法分开，不管是以何种爱的形式牵连。

朔间零闭上眼，不可见的荆棘将他们紧紧地困在一起，他们的心脏注定被同一份罪恶在同一位置穿透。


End file.
